


Just a Little Closer

by moehak



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Oops, class president and track "star" sangyeon, he's too cool in this au, hyunjae loves the tea, jacob has a cute crush on sangyeon, juyeon and younghoon breathe, kevin is there for moral support, this wasnt supposed to be written but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moehak/pseuds/moehak
Summary: Jacob loved the feeling when he had a crush. The only problem is knowing whether or not they're interested.





	Just a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact, this wasn't supposed to be written. Sangcob were supposed to be written as a side pair for another fic but then I got so caught up in the idea (bc I'm sangcob trash) I just ended up going for it. So I guess think of this as a part 1 of small tiny series. The main fic or part 2 is a newmoon fic thats kind of almost done. 
> 
> Also sorry if this is painfully inaccurate to high schools in sk.. like idk if their high school have track/cross country teams but just go with it?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: part 2/newmoon part is out! you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608623)

Jacob loved having crushes. It might sound weird, considering a crush almost never has the same feeling but Jacob loved them. He liked that feeling of hope; the feeling of a blinded innocent love. Maybe he was a little foolish but actually, he was quite lucky. When he would confess his crush usually never rejected him. Although, the relationships never lasted long.

So, Jacob didn't mind crushes. He liked them, no pun intended, he was a shy romantic. He liked feeling butterflies in his stomach and loved feeling giddy about a certain someone.

This time was a little different. He had a crush and of course, Jacob didn't deny his blushy face and the shy romantic scenarios in his head. The only issue was that this time he felt scared.

For the first time ever Jacob was scared of his crush. To be quite frank, Jacob didn't know his crush all that well. He was smitten for a guy in his class named Lee Sangyeon.

Lee Sangyeon was amazing. He was class president and captain of the track team. A completely hardworking and dedicated person. Not to mention he was absolutely handsome. He had perfect lips, a perfect nose, and a pair of soft eyes that made Jacob melt in his seat. How could someone not fall in love with Sangyeon?

Sangyeon wasn't totally unapproachable. He was actually kind of friendly. But Jacob still couldn't figure out how to ignite a friendship. They've only ever really said "good morning" or "goodbye" to each other. Good thing Sangyeon sat in a seat diagonal from Jacob so the Canadian could stare as much as he wanted.

Despite Sangyeon being friendly, Jacob noticed that he seemed to like smaller groups of friends. Sangyeon would always stick around with his two friends Younghoon and Jaehyun. Leaving Jacob to only wonder what kind of things Sangyeon liked to talk about.

That's where Jacob's insecurity came from. He didn't know Sangyeon at all. He was restricted to the acquaintance zone. For Jacob, Sangyeon was so close but so far but he didn't mind it too much. He liked Sangyeon. The butterflies in his stomach were enough to make him happy.

-

One day Jacob had gone back to the classroom to find a missing notebook. He was really stressed since it was his songwriting book. If anyone found it, he'd die of embarrassment. When he entered the classroom he found Sangyeon. The class president was sat in his usual seat scratching his head. Jacob saw as he furrowed his eyebrows at the book below him.

Jacob didn't know if he should walk in or not. It seemed too awkward to him to just get his book and say absolutely nothing to Sangyeon. He wanted to make a good impression on his crush.

Jacob carefully walked to the classroom. Almost immediately Sangyeon looked at Jacob. "Hey," Sangyeon said nonchalantly.

"Hey," Jacob squeaked. Jacob walked over to his desk and shrugged off his bookbag. He took his notebook and put it in the bag. Jacob carefully put his bookbag back on his back and slowly started making his way out.

"Jacob?" Sangyeon suddenly spoke up. Jacob almost fainted. Sangyeon knew his name? Of course, Sangyeon knew his name he was class president. But this is the first time he's really said it. Jacob looked at Sangyeon, who was pressing his lips together.

"Yes?" Jacob replied softly.

"Could you.. help me with this?" Sangyeon asked. Jacob curiously walked closer to Sangyeon. He looked down at Sangyeon's notebook. He was studying English. "My English is really poor and you're a native speaker so..." Sangyeon trailed off. Jacob nodded as he pulled a seat in front of Sangyeon's desk.

For the first time Jacob heard Sangyeon's voice clear as day. The class president actually had a smooth, clear, and crisp voice. It was nice to listen to. Jacob could listen to this voice for hours.

Jacob went over pronunciations and helped Sangyeon with reading a passage. In the midst of this, Jacob's heart was beating to fast. Butterflies were raving in his stomach. Sangyeon was so cute and his English was really adorable. Jacob noticed Sangyeon was really shy about it but as he got more comfortable he spoke better.

The time literally flew by. When they realized the time it was getting late. The sun was almost finished setting. Jacob waited as Sangyeon packed his things. "Uh, do you wanna get something to eat? I'll treat you as a thank you for this." Sangyeon asked. Jacob felt like he was shining with joy.

"You don't have to," Jacob said shyly. Sangyeon gave Jacob an insisting look and with that Jacob accepted.

The two were walking around aimlessly trying to figure out what to eat. Sangyeon suggested a few different places to which Jacob only responded with "it doesn't matter".

Sangyeon soon spoke up as they kept walking around. "You know, for some reason, I thought you couldn't speak Korean all that well... I hesitated to be your friend because my English is really bad so I thought we couldn't communicate." Sangyeon explained. Jacob looked at him rather shocked. Sangyeon wanted to be his friend this whole time?

They gave up and decided on Mcdonalds. They both ordered and Sangyeon paid for everything. They sat all the way in the back. "Ah, I'm so starved, that brat Younghoon ate my bread," Sangyeon complained. Jacob only sat quietly and chewed his burger. Sangyeon ate as well, he began telling Jacob about some crazy shenanigan Jaehyun had gotten him into.

Jacob wasn't one to talk while he was eating but Sangyeon was kind of the opposite. Sangyeon was a lot more bright than before. He talked a lot more than Jacob had anticipated. Jacob only listened attentively as Sangyeon started talking about the one time he broke his leg and couldn't run track.

"Oh hey! Do you like arcades? Younghoon likes them a lot, I'm not a big fan but I like playing the claw machines, you wanna go?" Sangyeon offered. Jacob was practically dead in his seat. Sangyeon had really shiny eyes and Jacob swore he saw stars. Although, Jacob felt hesitant. He was naturally shy but he wanted to spend more time with his crush.

Jacob found himself at an arcade with Sangyeon. He felt like he was on an actual date. Sangyeon was scanning the claw machines. "What kind of animal do you like?" Sangyeon asked.

"Dogs! I love dogs, I use to have dogs when I lived in Canada." Jacob smiled softly. Sangyeon grinned at him.

"That's cute. You look like a puppy too." Sangyeon laughed. He put in one thousand won in the claw machine. Jacob watched amazed at Sangyeon's full concentration. Jacob was so shocked to see Sangyeon get out a small dog plushie in one shot. Jacob looked at Sangyeon with a shocked expression as he was handed the dog plushie. "I'll be honest with you, I'm usually not this good," Sangyeon admitted while rubbing his neck.

Jacob held the plush with so much love. "What kind of animal to I look like?" Sangyeon posed as Jacob giggled. Jacob stared at Sangyeon for a moment thinking.

"Hmm... you like.. a hare!" Jacob grinned. Sangyeon looked pretty satisfied with that answer. He looked around for rabbit plush but to no avail. Sangyeon just tries to grab anything. They leave with a puppy and a Hello Kitty plush.

"I think I'll give this to Jaehyun to give to his boyfriend." Sangyeon laughed as he stared at the Hello Kitty in his hand. Jacob raised an eyebrow at Sangyeon. "His boyfriend loves Hello Kitty, it's kinda weird but charming I guess." Sangyeon shrugged. Jacob only smiled as he happily walked along with Sangyeon.

"I think you might know him? Lee Juyeon.. he's captain of the basketball team." Sangyeon listed off.

"Oh I do, My friend Eric is on the team." Jacob explained. Sangyeon laughed while saying something about the world being small. It was pretty late so they decided to go home. They even exchanged numbers before they left.

The entire way home felt like Jacob felt like he was going to burst. He held the dog plushie close to his chest. His stomach butterflies settled but his heart was ready to jump out his chest.

When Jacob arrived home he flopped onto his bed. He wanted to just scream into his pillow. He was truly lucky when it came to crushes. Although, he didn't even know if Sangyeon felt the same. Their friendship just started. Jacob quickly texted his friend Kevin. Which soon became a phone call. Jacob told Kevin everything without leaving out a single detail.

-

Within a week, Jacob and Sangyeon became better friends. Sangyeon had even invited Jacob to hang with his friends. Jacob didn't mind. Younghoon was shy like Jacob himself while Jaehyun more exuberant. He was fun and sassy; often trying to tease Sangyeon and Younghoon.

Sangyeon, Younghoon, and Jaehyun were like a weirdly fun trio. They all were different but worked well. Jaehyun had known Sangyeon the longest. He would tell Jacob all types of embarrassing middle school stories. At some point, Jacob had the feeling Jaehyun caught onto his crush.

One day he was cornered by Jaehyun about it. If there was anything Jaehyun loved; it was a good story with some added drama.

Jaehyun only grinned as he teased Jacob a little. "You guys would be so cute." Jaehyun singsonged. Jacob only blushed a little. He didn't want to be quick with confessing. He wanted to get to know Sangyeon even better. Jaehyun had stepped in and offered to be a wingman. "You should come to one of Sangyeon's meets! Younghoon and I go all the time, plus he looks pretty good in a track uniform." Jaehyun winked. Jacob only wanted to scream.

Jacob was really caught up with his new friends that he almost forgot about Kevin and Eric. Kevin didn't seem to mind but Eric was totally left out of the loop. Jacob went out with them one afternoon and explained everything that had happened to him.

Jacob's life felt like a weirdly perfect fairytale. Except for the fact that he didn't even know if Sangyeon was interested like that. They were good friends but that was about it. Jacob tried to not let it get to him.

-

Spring finally came and spring sports started. One sunny day, Jacob while walking home he saw Jaehyun walking with his boyfriend. Sangyeon was with them as well. Jacob laughed a little as he looked at Sangyeon, who was the annoyed third wheel. Jacob wasn't sure whether he wanted to butt in. He hesitantly called out to Sangyeon. All three boys looked over at Jacob, who was shyly waving.

Sangyeon jogged over to Jacob. He was wearing a jersey from practice and sweatpants. "Hey Cobbie, we were about to get something to eat, wanna come?" Sangyeon offered. Jacob tried not to die from Sangyeon suddenly calling him a nickname.

"S-sure," Jacob stuttered. Sangyeon smiled as he and Jacob walked over to Jaehyun and Juyeon.

"Ah, Juyeon, this is Jacob." Sangyeon introduced. Juyeon was handsome too. Jacob was starting to think handsome people just stuck with each other.

"Nice to meet you Jacob sunbae." Juyeon smiled. Jaehyun linked an arm around his boyfriend.

"You can call me hyung, it's fine." Jacob assured. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with being called sunbae. He was never called that before. Juyeon was weird but in a good way. He seemed very calm but he was so silly and flirty. Jaehyun and him complimented each other nicely.

Speaking of Jaehyun, he was little different around Juyeon. Jaehyun sassiness reached an all-time high and he blushed a lot. Jacob thought they were pretty cute but he kept his eyes on his prize; Sangyeon. Sangyeon was definitely a sight to see.

Jacob tried his hardest not to oogle Sangyeon's arms. He wanted to know what it was like to link arms with Sangyeon. Jacob only walked a little close to Sangyeon.

When they got to a cafe, Sangyeon pulled a track jacket on. They sat and ordered. If Sangyeon was chatty then Jaehyun was talkative. Jaehyun talked a lot. Jacob was mostly listening. Juyeon was pretty quiet too but talk every so often. Jaehyun was rambling about the latest gossip aka Younghoon's crush.

Jacob was wondering if he could rest his head on Sangyeon's shoulder. He slowly tilted his head and softly rested on the class president. Sangyeon didn't mind at all. Instead, Juyeon raised an eyebrow while Jaehyun grinned. "Oh, Jacob are you coming to Sangyeon's meet next Saturday?" Jaehyun asked.

"Oh, uh," Jacob sat up unsure of what to say. Sangyeon looked over at Jacob. He had slight puppy eyes as he looked at him. "Yeah, I have nothing to do anyway." Jacob smiled. Sangyeon grinned as he looked away from Jacob.

-

"What do you even wear to one of those?" Jacob asked as he frantically looked through his clothes. Kevin was sat on Jacob's bed taking selfies. "Kev! Help me!" Jacob begged.

"I don't know! Just wear a flannel or something." Kevin shrugged.

"A flannel?! Kevin be serious!" Jacob flopped himself onto his bed. Kevin was posting his selfies on his twitter.

"How does this guy even look?" Kevin asked. Jacob pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo. He showed Kevin. "Oh? He's handsome.." Kevin said while staring. Jacob pulled up different photo Jaehyun had sent him from Sangyeon's track practice. He shyly showed Kevin. "OH!" Kevin nearly screamed while taking the phone from Jacob.

"Damn Jacob, you have yourself a hottie." Kevin laughed while handing the phone back. Jacob only blushed. Kevin got up and examined Jacob's closet. He pulled out a t-shirt, some ripped jeans, and a cap. "How about this?" Jacob looked at it.

"I've actually never worn those jeans.." Jacob said shyly. Kevin looked at him shocked. "I bought then cause Eric insisted.." he explained.

"Then you have to wear them! It's gonna be a sunny day so might as well dress cool." Kevin said. Jacob was shy about it but Kevin insisted. Jacob tried on the outfit once and Kevin grinned. "If I didn't know you, I would have been interested in you." Kevin complimented quite impressed with his own skill. Jacob only hoped that he could impress Sangyeon.

-

On the day of the meet Jacob met up with Jaehyun and Younghoon. Jaehyun was kind of shocked to see Jacob in his casual clothes. "Wow Jacob, ripped jeans? So scandalous! You're really after Sangyeon's heart." Jaehyun teased. Younghoon looked at them rather confused but he didn't say anything.

They made their way other to the bleachers and sat. Jacob felt kind of excited. He knew Sangyeon really loved to run and now he'll finally see his crush in action. "Sangyeon!" Jaehyun called out. Sangyeon put down his water bottled and waved at them. Jaehyun was waving like a maniac. Sangyeon looked over at Jacob and waved. Shyly, Jacob put his hand up and waved back.

The meet was actually kind of interesting. Jacob didn't really know much about track and field. Back in Canada, he used to play more basketball and volleyball. He cheered along with Jaehyun and Younghoon. Sangyeon looked really cool. He wasn't Usain Bolt or anything but he looked super cool. He even got third place in his race.

"Whoa.." Younghoon's was wide mouth was open. Jacob looked at his awed expression.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Sangyeon has never gotten third.. he's always fifth or sixth." Younghoon explained. Jacob watched as Sangyeon drank his water. He must have pushed himself extra hard today. But why? Why would Sangyeon push himself so hard?

After the meet they four finally reunited. Sangyeon was drinking more water. Jacob smiled at him. "You looked really cool today." He complimented. Sangyeon only shyly grinned.

"Thank you." He smiled. His face was a little flushed from the heat and he was still sweaty. Jacob thought he looked like a champion. Sangyeon looked so satisfied with himself.

"Uh, Younghoon lets go buy some snacks!" Jaehyun interrupted while dragging Younghoon away from Sangyeon and Jacob. Jacob knew Jaehyun was trying to tell him to confess but he didn't know if he could. He slowly walked around with Sangyeon. Jacob felt so nervous, he didn't know if he should take the chance or wait for later. Would there even be another chance?

"Sangyeon.. can I tell you something?" Jacob spoke up. The two stopped their walking. Sangyeon stood still as he stared at Jacob. "Well for a really long time.." Jacob started. He hesitated; trying to think of the right way to say it. He looked at Sangyeon, who was giving him full attention. "I've.. liked you for a really really long time. I think I more than like you, I think I love you." Jacob confessed. He was too afraid to look at Sangyeon. Good thing his cap covered his face.

"I know." Sangyeon replied. Jacob went into full panic. Sangyeon knew this whole time? How? When? Jacob didn't know what to do. Should he leave? "You shouldn't tell Jaehyun your secrets, he's a loud mouth and likes to gossip." Sangyeon laughed. Jacob was ready to cry. He felt so betrayed. Sangyeon took off Jacob's cap to get the Canadian's attention. "I like you a lot too, more than any person I've ever liked." Sangyeon smiled.

Jacob's poor heart was ready to give out. Sangyeon liked him too? He wanted to cry out of relief. He really couldn't muster anything to say. "I fell for you after we hung out for the first time," Sangyeon explained. He pulled Jacob close to him and gave him a warm hug. Jacob wanted to hide his face badly. He only hugged Sangyeon tightly.

Sangyeon pulled Jacob from their hug. He looked at Jacob with a serious face. "Bae Jacob, will you go out with me?" He asked. Jacob only nodded his head as he blushed.

-

The four ended up at a teenager's favorite place to hang out: Mcdonalds. Jacob linked his arm with Sangyeon and rested his head on his boyfriend. He had the prettiest smile plastered on his face. "So," Jaehyun spoke up holding up a french at Sangyeon. "Mr. Lee Sangyeon, what was with that stunt you pulled today," Jaehyun exclaimed.

Sangyeon raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied, pretending to not know.

"Bullshit grandpa, we know you never get third place, confess." Jaehyun commanded.

Sangyeon only rested his head on Jacob's. "Well, I guess I was trying to impress someone."

"Gross but cute." Younghoon chimed in. Sangyeon only kissed Jacob's head. Jacob never felt so happier in his life. In his heart somewhere he knew he and Sangyeon were going to last for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever notice Sangyeon is always running in individual teasers and such? Like where is his running to? Why does he run so much? Doesn't he ever get tired of running? I need answers


End file.
